


breathtaking

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Moaning, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the bed, Ethan lies on his back with his hands behind his head, watching them. He already got undressed while Mark helped Amy put on the harness, spread himself out on the bed for them like an offering. A bottle of lube waits on the bed next to him. "You look incredible," Ethan says, his voice satisfyingly gentle.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	breathtaking

Mark's hands are warm on her hips when he adjusts the buckles of the harness. "Does it feel comfy like this?"

"Very," Amy says. The harness is soft, buttery leather that fits snugly around her hips, with a strap-on jutting out obscenely between her legs.

On the bed, Ethan lies on his back with his hands behind his head, watching them. He already got undressed while Mark helped Amy put on the harness, spread himself out on the bed for them like an offering. A bottle of lube waits on the bed next to him. "You look incredible," Ethan says, his voice satisfyingly gentle.

"I had it specially made, with a few custom alterations," Mark says. He runs his fingers over the front piece of the harness and draws back the material to reveal a small pocket behind the base of the dildo.

"For loose change?" Amy asks. Ethan chuckles and Mark and Amy grin.

Amy thinks. She has seen the way Mark's gaze wandered over the silicone dildo earlier: it makes her wonder if maybe she will get to use it on him one day.

"I am appalled that you think I would buy something where not every single part has its purpose," Mark says. His other hand cups her naked ass, framed by the black leather straps. Then he produces her bullet vibe and slides it into the little pocket.

It rests against her clit on one side and against the base of the dildo on the other. "That is really purposeful," Amy says, suddenly breathless.

"Can we maybe admire the design choices some other time?" Ethan asks. He has his hands flat on the bed beside him, but with the way he's squirming, Amy can tell that he'd love to put them somewhere else. "I really wanna start."

"Pushy," Mark says, smirking. He turns to Ethan. "If you continue to be this impatient, maybe we'll have to revoke some of your privileges."

Ethan eyes widen, and his hands tighten on the sheets. "So you're telling me that I don't get to come?" Ethan breathing speeds up visibly at the thought.

Mark raises an eyebrow. "I think since Amy is calling the shots today, it seems only fair that you should have to wait for her permission."

Ethan groans, his eyelids fluttering shut. Amy bites her lip: fuck, she can't wait to make him break apart beneath her.

Mark leans in to kiss her, slow and dirty, and then slides his hand between the front of the harness and her skin to flick the little switch on the bullet vibe on. She gasps into his mouth at the sensation, leaning against him. "You're a genius," she says fondly. The vibrations against her clit feel amazing.

Mark winks at her and joins Ethan on the bed. Amy steps closer to kneel between Ethan's legs. She reaches for the lube and squeezes a thick dollop onto her fingers reaching between his legs. Ethan bites his lip and spreads for her, giving her room to work.

"I've been looking forward to this all week," Amy says, pushing one finger into him.

"Hnngh," Ethan whines.

Mark sits down on the bed and leans against the headboard. He doesn't bother to undress, which is fine with Amy: she really likes that hoodie on him, and it's a nice contrast to the way Ethan is naked and writhing next to him on the sheets, far from being in control before she even started to fuck him.

Mark touches Ethan's shoulder and Ethan scoots closer so that he can rest his head in Mark's lap. Mark slides a hand into Ethan's hair and scratches lightly at his scalp, and Ethan makes pleased noises that turn into gasps when Amy hits a good spot with her finger. "I've been thinking about this since the first time I watched you and Mark together," she says. Ethan's knuckles are white on the sheets. "You looked so hot getting fucked, you have absolutely no idea."

The vibrator is distractingly good, but Amy tries to concentrate on Ethan, tries to read his level of comfort in the lines of his body.

"Relax, Eth, it's all good," Mark says, stroking Ethan's hair. "Let us take care of you."

Ethan whines when Amy pushes a second finger into him. His cock is dripping precome onto his stomach, his eyes are squeezed shut. Amy takes her time: she knows Ethan, he'll say that he's ready at just about any point: he would always rather bear the discomfort than wait. This is part of caring for him, too: to make sure that he gets what he needs, even if he doesn't think he deserves it. Especially then.

"You're incredible," Amy says. She leans down to press a kiss against the head of his cock, lick the moisture away, and Ethan makes thin, desperate sounds and hides his face in Mark's hands. The change of position presses the vibrator harder between her legs and Amy shudders and sighs.

"Ssh," Mark says, soothing, still petting Ethan's head. "You're doing so well baby."

Amy resumes her earlier position and keeps working on Ethan until he is loose and relaxed and nearly crying. She applies lube to the silicone cock between her legs, then lines up the head of the dildo at his hole. "Ethan? Look at me."

Ethan opens his eyes and turns his face from where he has pressed it against the soft material of Mark's sweatpants. His hair looks chaotic, his lower lip is swollen and tender where he bit at it. Amy moves her hips just a fraction and Ethan groans, his breathing erratic.

Amy pushes deeper, and the motion presses the vibrator snugly against her clit. She closes a hand around the base of the dildo and feels the vibrations translate through it.

"Amy," Ethan says, his hands clenching on the sheets.

"Yea hun?" Amy asks. She keeps herself perfectly still and places two hands on the insides of his thighs.

Mark smoothes away Ethan's sweat-slick hair from his forehead, his fingers caressing Ethan's cheek.

"Please fuck me," Ethan manages in a rush, his voice wrecked. "I'm not gonna come, I promise, I just need– please."

Amy swallows against the thick lump in her throat: there's an incredible thrill to having Ethan so completely at her mercy. Maybe sometime she'll make him wait longer, suck his cock while she's fingering him, take all the time in the world. Right now, though, it looks like Ethan is about to have a stroke if he doesn't get fucked. They have time, Amy thinks. Maybe she'll use a rainy Sunday afternoon to tie him up and see how desperate she can get him if she really tries.

She takes a deep breath and thrusts slowly, carefully, taking breaks every now and then to let Ethan get accustomed to the stretch. She's close, and the vibrations between her legs make her toes curl in pleasure, but she wants to make this good for him. When she finally pushes all the way in, Ethan shakes beneath her, his untouched cock twitching and leaking against his skin.

"Amy," Ethan mumbles, sounding half-delirious, "Amy, Amy, Amy."

Mark still holds him. "You're taking it so well, you're so good," he says, and Ethan reaches out to clench his hand into the fabric of Mark's hoodie. Then he turns his face into Mark's hand and nuzzles his palm.

Amy manages a rhythm, and every thrust gets her closer. The image of Ethan, flushed and sweaty and falling to pieces in front of her is not exactly helping her to last longer. She sighs when she pushes the dildo into him again, her hands tightening on his legs. This time, the angle is better, and Ethan sobs and wails while she fucks him.

"You're so pretty," Amy can hear Mark say, "Breathtaking."

Amy reaches out to wrap her hand around Ethan's cock and stroke him in time with her thrusts, and his whole body jerks helplessly into the touch as his eyes roll back into his head. "Come for me, Ethan," Amy says. "It's alright, Eth, you're allowed." She takes a few quick breaths. Her rhythm is faster now, more urgent.

Ethan whimpers, probably in sheer relief to be given permission, and then spills over her fingers as he cries out.

"Ssh, I've got you, it's alright," Mark says, his hands on Ethan's face, cradling his head. Ethan's cheeks are wet by now, his body wrecked by sobs. Cum spurts out of his cock, stomach jumping a bit with every contraction. He can feel his legs shaking while Mark strokes his jaw, pleasure thruming throughout his body.

Amy thrusts once more and then lets herself sink into the white-hot bliss of orgasm. When she comes back to herself enough to think, she carefully withdraws and and turns off the bullet vibe inside of the harness, by now a hot spot of almost-pain between her legs. She opens the belt buckles and removes the harness before getting back to bed and curling up against Ethan, who is still shaking badly.

"You're always so good for us," Mark says, caressing Ethan's temple. Ethan has his eyes closed like he's too overwhelmed to even look at them. He nuzzles Mark's hand affectionately.

Amy pulls the sheets over them and kisses his shoulder, the side of his face. She's seen him affected before, but there is a little voice inside of her that keeps insisting that maybe she took it a little too far, wasn't careful enough. "Did I hurt you?"

Amy turns his head to her, blinking. There are tears glittering on his dark lashes. "No, no, you were – you were perfect, Amy," he says, reaching for her hand.

She leans in to kiss him and snuggle close. Amy feels Ethan's whole body relax against her. Then Mark lowers himself down to curl up at Ethan's other side, and sighs and nuzzles Mark's throat before letting his head rest against Mark's chest. "We've got you, you're safe, Eth. You're perfectly safe here," Mark says and kisses the top of Ethan's head.

Ethan lets himself be petted and held, the hammering pulse in his wrist slowly returning to normal.

"We love you," Amy says, kissing his neck.

Ethan squeezes her hand in silent gratitude.


End file.
